Guild Features
Dragon's Prophet has a lot of great guild features Including the "Frontier System", a system which allows guilds and alliances to compete for control of various objectives in a PVP environment. Below you will find links, pictures, and other information regarding guilds. Guilds Guilds in Dragons Prophet are no different to guilds found in other MMO's - they are a group of people who have banded together to achieve objectives, run dungeons and fight together in PVP and Boss battles. They also provide a good social platform for like-minded players. A guild can be formed by any player by visiting the guild NPC in any major town and paying a fee of 5000 gold to purchase a guild charter. Guild names can be 16 characters maximum. Initially a guild can have up to 50 members, with member numbers expanded by unlocking the appropriate Guild Technology. Leveling a guild relies on player contribution. Players are able to contribute Guild Reputation points (guild rep) by completing certain objectives within each zone. Guild Reputation Guild reputation (guild rep) is the key to guild leveling. For every guild level achieved, the guild earns a technology point which can be used to unlock additional buffs and bonuses accessible to guild members. Guild rep is earned by completing specific objectives in each zone. These objectives are listed under the Achievement tab (I). Each zone has a set of objectives to complete to earn guild rep. It consists of completing dungeons and public events (PE's), although completing all dungeons in a zone will result in all guild rep being earned. Generally guild rep can be earned by completing the 3 minor dungeons in a zone plus 1 PE, or a combination of PE's and dungeons. Guild rep starts at 10 points in the starting zone. Once in Laedis 30 points can be earned and points increase by 10 with each zone after that. A player can contribute a maximum of 150 points every 24 hours. Alliance In Dragon's Prophet you can have an alliance with other guilds to aid and assist in Frontier Battles with other Alliances. An Alliance can consist of up to 5 guilds and is reliant on Alliance points earned (i.e. accrue alliance points to allow additional guilds). ' ' Alliance Info - Overview of alliance information ' Ally Info' '- '''List of alliance guilds ' Recruitment Info - Trying to recruit guilds to your alliance? Post info here ' ' '''Alliance Points - Points earned after completion of certain activities. Points are used to enable additional guilds to join the alliance. Guild Technology Unlockable technology to aid the guild and members and why it is good to be a part of a guild in Dragon's Prophet. From Draconic Sanctuary to Flute Collecting to different bonuses that help members when activated. Guild Technology points are obtained each time the guild levels. Each technology requires a certain amount of points to be allocated to advance to the next level. Some technology levels require the guild to have reached a certain level to allow advancement. Some technologies also require the player to have contributed a certain amount of Guild Reputation points before it can be accessed by the player. Many technologies, once activated, have a time limit for use and require a cooldown period before that technology can be accessed again. Guild Ranks To Be updated Category:Mechanics